


【哈布斯堡组】太阳

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 也许时间轴不太对吧，大概念叨念叨两人的那些事。其实我不想强调伊丽莎白姐姐是801姐，但是为了推动情节的发展只好小小的强调了一下。感谢阅读哦。
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【哈布斯堡组】太阳

**Author's Note:**

> 也许时间轴不太对吧，大概念叨念叨两人的那些事。其实我不想强调伊丽莎白姐姐是801姐，但是为了推动情节的发展只好小小的强调了一下。  
> 感谢阅读哦。

老实说罗德里赫不是什么痴情种，所以在他的脑海中也从未觉得多次结婚是什么难以启齿的事情——哪怕局面真的尴尬到那个地步，那么也能用“我们感情不合，注定要分开”搪塞过去。

可他很清楚全欧洲对他的评价，比如那个吵吵闹闹的基尔伯特就曾拿着剑大声叫喊“长着一张薄情脸的穿裙子的少爷”。奥地利人虽无法反驳却恼羞成怒，毕竟自己私人生活远不及有所谓浪漫的法国人那样丰富。

虽然欧洲大陆的纷飞的战火和扰人的事务让他焦头烂额，不过让他庆幸的是选择留在他身边的伊丽莎白。且不说海德薇莉当年威风凛凛，以及在后来诸如继承战争中的成果也极其喜人。此外还有些什么，就是他们志趣相投。在忙中偷闲的时候，伊丽莎白常会会伴着罗德里赫的钢琴起舞，尽显匈牙利女子的曼妙身姿，或者倦了的时候，她就尝试用三角钢琴弹奏匈牙利舞曲，再手把手地把自家的音乐传授给同样对此抱有极大兴趣的奥地利男子。

所以哪怕偶尔伊丽莎白会带着奇怪的笑容询问他与其他男性朋友的关系让对话变得莫名其妙，除去自身修养问题，罗德里赫仍然对匈牙利姑娘表示极大的尊重。

因而空闲的时候他不禁会做出让自己脸红的事情来——把几任与自己相处过的人互相对比。他羞愧，不是为了什么，何况他从不认为自己欠别人什么。那是一种所接受的教育于肤浅的行为的本能的排斥。从小他就固执地认为，在背后评论别人不是什么好事，可如今却控制不住思绪这样做了。

他有时候真心佩服自己的好脾气，哪怕在得知所谓的盟友擅自签订《乌得勒支和约》*时也不过是弹奏了几支慷慨激昂的钢琴曲。啊，还有社交能力，不知何时起他就学会了即使违背真心也能不动声色地吐露谎言。

罗德里赫忽然想起有人这样评价自己。他还记得当年的安东尼奥睁大了翠绿色的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着自己。

“我喜欢航海，因此我的足迹遍布世界各地。如果要来形容你的话，我想平静的地中海像极了你的眼睛。”

他自然又难以忘记那个生来性格就他相反的人。安东尼奥热情，又稍微些大大咧咧。那时候连大陆对面的柯克兰都不敢轻举妄动，可见年轻有为，进而又有些许轻狂。

费尔南德斯船长从欧洲南端的半岛出发，载上炮火和国王的信件，经过一条不知道怎样的海上路线到达美洲，然后再换上满满一船让所有其他国王和女王们羡慕的金银珠宝回到欧罗巴。那时候的西班牙人习惯自称“日不落帝国”。而他久居内陆，离海还远得很，除了因贪婪而产生的羡慕和嫉妒，什么也做不出来。

身为同类人，他自然知道同床异梦，当时的枕边人的财富来得有多么不明不白。甚至有时候他还会梦到自己跟在安东尼奥身后，看着他挥舞着由整个伊比利亚半岛最优秀的铁匠铸造的刀剑砍向一群野蛮人。

天主保佑，愿大西洋的海水洗去他的戾气。罗德里赫曾不止一次这么想。

那天船长又是满载而归，一落地就跑到罗德里赫跟前，像个孩子一般用线绳串起两枚戒指自豪地在他眼前晃了晃。

“抢的？”罗德里赫眯起眼睛看着。

西班牙人也沉默地拉着罗德里赫的左手单膝跪地，静默着将一枚戒指熟练地套上他的无名指，随后才俏皮地抬头看向他轻笑着反驳：“这是我凭本事得来的白银。”

“这样娴熟，你给多少姑娘带过戒指？”奥地利人也没细究，也勾勾唇角含笑看着他。

“我是老实人，”安东尼奥起身拍了拍罗德里赫的肩膀示意换个地方说话，“你怎么不追究我为了你练习了多少次？”

罗德里赫很喜欢那枚对戒，尽管不是因为做工精美。想到这儿他不禁又好奇那枚戒指的去向。后来整理书房的书籍时他翻了翻自己的日记，才想起早在1700年那枚戒指就已经永远地沉睡在大西洋海底了。

不知道费尔南德斯是否还留着它，不过这又和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦有什么关系呢？

他凭借日记回忆着那段日子，这可比自己空想要详细的多。他看到那时的自己一笔一划完完整整地记录着那段时光。他仿佛能通过大大小小的花体和哥特体字母回忆起当时的情景，就像宫廷油画般一副一副呈现在他眼前。

西班牙的国王病痛缠身，正如后来的安东尼奥。他和他*病得很重，所以罗德里赫专门从维也纳出发去看望他们。

那是他们最后一次主动见面。安东尼奥病得有些重，但比自家的国王好些。他的意识非常清楚，但在罗德里赫握住他的手时，他轻轻甩开了，他的唇微微颤动着，说，“我想让安茹公爵来做国王。这是陛下的意思。”

罗德里赫觉得脑子里有些乱——一是他不能妥协，二是有仗要打。再加上想到弗朗西斯那张嚣张的脸，他心很烦。

安东尼奥挣扎着坐起来，说着我有一个不情之请，不知道能否与你一起去看日落。

罗德里赫本想甩他一个巴掌，可最后还是忍住了。他冷着脸扶起虚弱的安东尼奥，由侍卫引领着到皇宫庭院的高地去看日落。

在日记中，罗德里赫看到不知道多少年前的自己这样写道：“罗卡角的余晖缓缓落下，那是欧洲大陆的最后一抹余晖。”*

他摇了摇头拿起羽毛笔，在墨水瓶中蘸了蘸，随后轻轻划去这句话。

在西班牙人的心中，他们脚下的那片土地才是发光发热的太阳，而法国人眼里，路易十四才是永远的太阳，可英国人又觉得自己才是日不落帝国，是世界的中心。

现在他不认为任何人是欧洲乃至世界的中心。他不甘心也根本不承认这些所谓的“太阳”的奴役。不过是昙花一现的强者的一派胡言。罗德里赫想。

当罗德里赫收拾好书房走进花园的时候，天刚刚放晴。伊丽莎白正在对着夹板写写画画，“啊呀。他们都说初恋就像太阳一样，出生的时候是如此耀眼，虽然会迎来落日，可也会留下最美丽的黄昏。您说呢，罗德里赫先生？”

被提问的人愣了愣，原本的笑意僵在脸上，随即他又咧了咧嘴角显得自然些，那笑容最终消失，“可我想就如同赫拉克利特所说的，‘人不能两次踏进同一条河流’。你今天见到的太阳也许也不同于昨日。既然是过去时了，又何必那么在意呢？”

“您可真会开玩笑。”

匈牙利姑娘莞尔一笑，雨后初晴的柔和光线照在她的脸上，发上，遍及一切细微之处，甚至是裙角上。

The End.  
———————

*英国为了竭力阻挠俄国在欧洲占据主导地位，改变政治方针，不愿将法国彻底击败，背着自己的盟国开始与其和谈，实际上停止了对法作战。在英国的影响下，荷兰、勃兰登堡、萨伏依和葡萄牙也都放弃了积极的战斗行动。  
*西班牙哈布斯堡最后一代国王与安东尼奥。此处指国王的身体与国力。  
*选自大国崛起。罗卡角处于葡萄牙。并不代表看日落的地点。


End file.
